Whoopsie!
by wizardfan45
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin has two kids: Remmy and Dora, when during the annual Christmas Party chaos ensues Teddy, Fred II, Frank II, Remmy, Dora, adopted kids: Alastor Weasley, and Alison Potter are sent back in time. What will happen? And How will they get home when Teddy now has to worry about his kids and his niece and nephew as well?


Chapter 1: From the Party to the Past

Teddy opened the door to the small cottage that was his and Victoire's home. The Christmas decorations were everywhere and seconds after Teddy closed the door his two kids came running. His youngest was a girl named: Dora Andromeda after his mother and grandmother. His eldest was a boy named: Remus Harry. However his son insisted on being called Remmy, even though he was named after Teddy's father and Godfather. Teddy hugged the two, whose hair was changing colors a mile a minute. "Daddy!" Dora cried, and Teddy scooped her into his arms. She was really only six years old, but Teddy loved her way too much to not pick her up. He greeted Victoire with a kiss, started to help Dora and Remmy with the Tree. They were throwing their annual Christmas Party in a few hours, and Teddy knew the entire Weasley/Potter Family, including the Malfoys, Longbottoms, Scamanders, Lovegoods, and Delacours would be there. There was a door bell and Remmy went running, Teddy followed after making sure Dora wouldn't touch the sparkly ornaments.

"UNCLE JAMES!" Remmy screeched.

"Hey, Remmy, where's your sister? I got something for both of you." James Sirius Potter smiled, ruffling the boy's currently neon Orange hair.

"UNCLE JAMES!" Dora screeched as she came running around the corner, with Teddy.

"Teddy! Dora! Vic!" James grinned greeting them as he moved into the home with his current girlfriend who is a red head.

"Whose this, Jamie?" Vic asked looking at the red headed woman beside James.

"This is the lovely Miss Sarah Del Casale. Met her during my time in Italy, anyway brought you two," James looked at Dora and Remmy, "A present from there." He pulled out a golden chain necklace for Dora and a fashionable shirt for Remmy.

"Thanks!" They grinned and ran off.

"Why do you get them things?" Victoire laughed, but hugged her cousin anyway.

"Why did you marry my Godbrother and have two kids?" James smirked in response.

"Fine. But you can't keep bringing them things." Vic huffed before leaving the other three in the hallway.

"So. Italy?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Teddy, she is British but she has family there." James shrugged.

"Sarah, feel free to wander our home." Teddy smiled, "I need a word with my cousin."

Sarah nodded and left James and Teddy alone, by going to help Victoire in the kitchen.

"What now, Bear?" James ducked quickly when Teddy went to hit him for calling him his childhood nickname. But soon the two grown adults were wrestling like where seventeen and ten again, respectively of course. Neither of them noticed that Rose and Scorpius had arrived with their one month old daughter, Jean, who happened to have red hair despite what Scorpius wanted his daughter to have.

"HEY!" Rose screeched and pulled James and Teddy apart, since she handed her daughter to her husband. "Okay. This is Jean's first Christmas and I don't want any fighting, got it!?" She threatened and the two nodded. Even if she had had a child she didn't exactly loose her deadly Auror reputation.

Rose turned back apon hearing Jean cry and took her from Scorpius and started to coo her back to sleep. As soon as she was in the Kitchen the thee men could hear the women babying the little girl.

It wasn't long before Albus Severus and his wife, Amelia and their daughter three year old Daughter, Alison to arrive. Alison had been Amelia's adopted sister but after her parent's death the two took the baby in and treated her as their own. So technically the newly weds never had a child together yet and everyone had bets on when they would announce they were having a baby.

Shortly after Al and Amelia was Freddie and Frankie, the two had gotten married straight out of Hogwarts. They were gay, but the Family didn't really care that much. Fred Weasley the Second, was actually Bi but had fallen for Frank Longbottom the Second, who was gay. The family did however take it a little hard in the beginning but grew to love them anyway. They had adopted a ten year old boy from a Wizarding Orphanage, and the boy's name was: Alastor. And the family welcomed him with open arms.

After Freddie and Frankie came Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander. The two were only dating and Lily was still in Hogwarts, well technically last year of Hogwarts but had been dating since Lily's fourth year. The entire Family had bets that they would be married once Lily was out of Hogwarts.

Roxanne and Lorcan arrived as well, with Lily and Lysander. Roxanne, or Roxie as everyone loved to call her, and Lorcan had been dating since fourth year, they gradutaed two years ago, with Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

Hugo and Lucy arrived together, mainly because they had gone to one of their friend's parties earlier that day. The two were close but no where near as close as Hugo and Lily were, or Rose and Albus were, or even Teddy and Victoire were. And that's only because Hugo was more quiet while Lucy was more outgoing, and dragged him, her younger cousin, with her everywhere.

Alice Longbottom the Second and Louis arrive with Dominique, the three were hardly ever seen apart when arriving anywhere at a Family Function. Louis and Alice were dating, and had been out of Hogwarts for four years now, but neither really wanted to get married, they were however engaged, and perfectly happy like that. James always bet saying that Louis is the one not wanting to get married. But everyone knew Alice was just nervous about being married, and Louis respected her decision.

Molly the Second was a no show, as usual. She wanted nothing to do with her family, the last thing she told them was, 'I'm tired of living in a Shadow in which I will never get out from behind.' With that she moved to America, and no one heard from her since. They send her letters but never get replies so they assume she is doing well.

Harry and Ginny arrived with Hermione and Ron, the four were always arriving together so it didn't really phase anyone. Harry was made the Deputy Minster of Magic, which he really didn't want but Kingsley had talked him into taking. Harry had given Ron his position of Head Auror, Ginny was a writer for the Daily Prophet, Hermione was one of the higher positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

George and Angelina arrived with Arthur and Molly as their 'escort' as George loves to put it. But to be honest Arthur and Molly were becoming old and the Family talked them into not apparating without one of their Children or Grandchildren with them. And they had to do side apparation. They had agreed, but they were still allowed to use the floo by themselves so they were happy.

Charlie, Bill, and Fluer arrived together. Charlie always going to Bills first and staying the night before coming to the party the next day.

Neville and Hannah arrive with Luna and Rolf, the four lived close together so it was easier to just apparate together then to apparate separately. Plus it gave Luna and Hannah an excuse to see each other and talk about things that have been going on.

Draco and Astoria arrived shortly after Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Rolf. The two claimed they had been unexpectedly called by Draco's ex-girlfriend, Pansy, because her daughter was having a mental break down about how Scorpius ignored her. The family found this amusing and Scorpius stated that he would want nothing to do with Pansy's daughter because she was ugly and pug-faced like her mother. This caused Scorpius to be scolded by every woman in the room while the men chuckled in agreement.

Percy and Audrey arrived late, but were still accepted to the party, everyone was overly joyed.

Teddy was running around with Freddie and Frankie trying to stop Remmy and Alastor from chasing Dora and Alison around the house. It was not a simply task and eventually the three gave up. Harry laughed and loudly called out, "Loosing your touch there, Ted?"

"You wish, Harry!" Teddy called back.

This started a debate on why Teddy couldn't loose his touch with kids. Teddy stopped listening when he heard a scream... Dora's scream. Instantly he grabbed Freddie, who grabbed Frankie, and the three ran upstairs to help the girls with whatever the boys did to them. They no sooner entered Dora's room and were engulfed in a golden smoke. Teddy managed to grab hold of Dora and Alison, while Frankie and Freddie barely managed to grab hold of Remmy and Alastor before every thing went dark.

* * *

Teddy opened his eyes and looked around, seeing a very different than he was used to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. He heard voices form the Dinning Room and kicked Frankie and Freddie, who sat with groans. Teddy put a finger to his lips to signal to them to be quiet, and they nodded. Pulling their wands. They signaled to the four kids to stay put... knowing that wasn't going to be a good idea to leave them there but anyway the three men stalked forward, and swung the door open to find: The Order of Pheonix, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys with the exception of no Bill, Charlie, or Percy.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Mad-Eye Moody growled, pointing his wand at them.

"Teddy. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Teddy heard Freddie ask him but his eyes were glued to his father and Mother, who happened to be sitting next to each other, watching him back.

Teddy snapped out of it and started ordering, "Frankie, go and bring the kids in here. Freddie, stay here, I think we need to explain some things." Frankie nodded and left. "My name is Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy for short. This is my... Cousin in-law, Fred Weasley the Second. He prefers Freddie."

Remus had paled considerably. "Remind me, Freddie, to joke around with Uncle George later."

"Only if you let me, James, and Louis in on the fun." Freddie grinned.

"You two are not torturing poor George!" Frankie scolded coming back into the room carrying Alison but leading the other three.

"Daddy, where are we?" Dora asked, tugging on Teddy's shirt sleeve.

"Uncle Harry's home... far in the past, okay, honey?" Teddy responded, ruffling the currently bubblegum pink hair of his daughter.

"Alastor! Look!" Remmy cried out pointing to Sirius, the two were about to launch at at him, Freddie and Teddy quickly grabbed the back of their shirts.

"You two better behave." Freddie scolded.

"Aw, come on Uncle Freddie, pwease?" Remmy changed his eye color from a startling blue to big brown puppy dog eyes, and jutted his lip out as if pouting, as he looked up at Freddie.

"Remus Harry Lupin, if you talk your uncle into doing one more thing I swear on Merlin's Pants I will ground you for a month! That means no broomstick, and no going to the Burrow, or visiting Uncle James, Uncle Albus, or Auntie Lily. Or anyone with a Broomstick, got it?" Teddy scolded, and the boy pouted.

"Yeah, Remmy, don't get into trouble." Dora snickered.

"The same goes for you, Dora. If I catch you talking anyone into anything you will be grounded and un allowed to go to Aunt Dom and Auntie Lucy's beauty salon for a month, got it?" Teddy scolded.

"Wait. I'm confused. How is everyone related?" Hermione asked, looking at the new extensions of the family, who claim to be of the future.

"I'm the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, also the godson to Harry Potter. I never knew my parents, but I can tell you this, I am proud to be called their son. They fought to help make the world a safer better place for me to live. Unlike Harry I grew up with a loving and caring Family. My grandmother and I were at every Weasley/Potter family Function, I was the ring bearer in Harry and Ginny's wedding, or so I am told I was way too young to remember that. I became best friends with Victoire Weasley, who happens to be Bill's eldest daughter. We Married Ten years ago, when I was twenty and she was eighteen, we had known each other our whole lives and grew to love each other more than just best friends. The only thing Harry told me when I told him I was going to propose was that if she did say yes, the Weasley Men would not only question me but he would make sure my grandmother disowned me if I ran from Victoire when she was pregnant. I never did, and I stayed, loyal to the end. Oh and I was in Gryffindor, I was Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and I played Chaser, I also was Head Boy and Prefect." Teddy smiled. "Once I married Vic we had two kids." He put a hand on Remmy's head, knowing the kid was about to launch at Sirius again.

"Remus Harry Lupin, but seriously call me Remmy. I'm nine and a Metamorphmagus, like my dad. I'm also part Veela thanks to my Mum." Remmy beamed at the Order.

"I'm Dora Andromeda Lupin, I'm six, and a meomofagus." Dora struggled on the last word.

"Meta-morph-magus." Teddy corrected, his daughter, who he lighted up into his arms setting her on his hip.

"Yeah. And I LOVE to be in Aunt Dom and Auntie Lucy's Beauty Salon. I get to help too!" Dora grinned, and the Order smiled slightly at the small girl as her hair started to go through the rainbow with excitement.

"I'm Fred Weasley the Second, and to be honest I prefer Freddie, unless your yelling at me. I was in Gryffindor, and I was a Golden Marauder with my cousins: James Sirius Potter and Louis Alastor Weasley. I'm George Weasley's son, so it wasn't hard to get the pranking materials..." Freddie's voice trailed off.

"I'm Frank Longbottom-Weasley, and I go by Frankie, I like it a lot better and that's that everyone called me when we were little..." Frankie's voice trailed off.

Teddy looked at the two and then at the room, which was clearly waiting for them to continue. Teddy sighed and said, "Frankie and Freddie are gay, they married straight out of Hogwarts after telling the family they had been dating for all of Sixth and Seventh Year. They are happy together, and they adopted a son together."

"WHAT!?" The Twins choked on thier pumpkin pie.

"We're gay, and to be honest Teddy was the first one we told." Frankie responded.

"Well technically I'm Bi-sexual but I dated a few girls and never really liked any of them. Frankie came out at the beginning of sixth year, and for some strange reason I was attracted to him... so we decided what the hell, let's give it a shot and we started dating." Freddie smiled, "And it snowballed from there."

"I'm Alastor Weasley, and I am ten, I was adopted two years ago by Freddie and Frankie, but to be honest Frankie is way more laid back then Freddie." Alastor snickered.

"That's because I give you one rule and you break it constantly!" Freddie scolded.

"Freddie, he is a kid. You were a hell of a lot worse." Frankie spoke up for Alastor.

"So, who the last one?" Molly smiled.

"I'm Alison Potter, and I'm tree." She held up four fingers and Frankie corrected her so she was holding up three.

"Wait. Your Harry's kid?" Sirius asked, looking at Alison.

"No. Allie is Harry's adopted Granddaughter. His son: Albus Severus and daughter inlaw, Amelia, took her in after Amelia's parents were in a car accident. Alli was adopted by Amelia's parents but after the accident Amelia couldn't let the one year old be sent back to an orphanage so she asked Al and they took her in, and are raising her as their own." Teddy explained, putting Dora down, and watching her go over to Tonks and show her how fast she can change her hair color.

"Teddy, who are we going to get home?" Frank asked.

Teddy looked at the Order for help. "We can keep you here, it is the Summer Holiday so no one would really know anyway. I'm sure the Weasleys, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and your respective families would love to know more about you. Until we can get you home that is." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Everyone of the past nodded in agreement so Teddy sighed, "Looks like we have to stay."

* * *

**Done with the first part! okay so I hope you like it! Also please let me know what I can improve on, comments are welcome!**


End file.
